Resident NicePart 2
by Herobob
Summary: Mwhahahaha! thats wot u hav 2 find out!


Resident Nice  
Chapter 2  
  
"I'm Greg Heath. You can call me Greg." Said Greg. Claire Redfield raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh-huh? And what are you doing here? This area is." She stopped abruptly as she heard the click of John loading his gun behind her as he raised it to her head. He had stayed in the shadows when she had appeared and she hadn't noticed him. She didn't turn round, but she tightened her grip on the shotgun.  
"First," said John, "we'd like to know a little more about you."  
"John!" shouted Greg. "Don't be a prick! She's on our side!"  
"I don't think we should trust anyone we meet in Raccoon City." John growled.  
"Two more seconds and that zombie would have had my neck for lunch!" Greg shouted back, "She saved me John!"  
"What if she's infected?" John yelled back, not taking his eyes or gun off the back of Claire's head, "Or what if she's working for Umbrella?"  
Claire Redfield almost spun around, and she raised the shotgun.  
"What do you know about Umbrella?" She snapped.  
"Never mind." Said John, "Now you drop that shotgun."  
"Not before you tell me why you're here." Claire retorted defiantly.  
"Well, let me put it this way," John snarled, "Either you drop that gun or I'll blow ya brains out. Take your pick."  
Claire Redfield gave a short harsh laugh. Then, smiling, she dropped the shotgun casually to the floor. Greg was staring nervously between the two almost motionless figures.  
"That's good. Maybe we're gonna be friends after all." Said John sarcastically, "Turn around slowly, that's right, keep your hands out where I can see them, go."  
John's voice stuttered to a halt. He saw Claire's face for the first time. She was beautiful, and John immediately liked her.  
"Right, well, now tell, urr, tell us why you're here, and who sent you." John demanded, but his voice was softer, less harsh or commanding. As he said this he came up to stand in front of her. He still had the gun trained on her heart but it was almost hanging from his hands. He seemed to have forgotten it.  
"I will, but first you had better check your friend, he doesn't look too good." She smiled.  
"Huh?" John turned his head to look at Greg, with who there was, of course, nothing wrong whatsoever, and who was looking just as surprised as John. In the same moment Claire, full of triumph, whipped out the combat knife concealed in her commando belt. With one hand she knocked the heavy magnum from John's hands, with the other she slammed the hilt of the knife into the side of his head, knocking him off balance and keeping his eyes away from her. Then her other hand was had gripped him by the shoulder and spun him round, bringing the knife up to his neck and held it there.  
"Don't move." She whispered in comically girly sexy voice. "You've got two choices handsome," she purred, but with sarcasm, "either you stay still and agree to come along with me, or I'll slit your throat! Take your pick."  
"Right," said John resignedly, "I'll pick the first one." He shook his head slightly at Greg who was already aiming at Claire's face with the shotgun he had grabbed off the wall. Greg lowered the gun, then lowered his head in defeat.  
"That's good handsome. Maybe we're gonna be friends after all."  
She let him go.  
"I saw you call off ya little friend handsome," she said in the same girlish voice, "so I'll give you a chance. Anyways, three's better than one, yeah? Pick up ya magnum an lets get goin'."  
"Right, " said John, "and we won't ask why you're here if you don't ask us, right?"  
"Exactly."  
The little group made its way up the main hall of the RPD HQ. A crowd of undead were pressed up at the glass of the large main doors of the lobby. They clawing in vain at the glass and moaning with longing as their eyes fell on the flesh of Claire's arms and Greg's slightly chubby cheeks.  
"That door'll hold for a while yet," said Claire, and there wasn't a trace of sex or sarcasm in her voice now. "We've got to the upper floors and find a way onto the roof. We can access the helipads from there."  
Faint and far off groans echoed down the dark hall in front of them. The section of the Raccoon City police department that had been in the building at the time the virus broke out were still there.  
"Ok, you guys ready?" asked John. The other two nodded. "Right, lets go."  
And the three of them began to walk warily down the hall, into the bowels of the building. 


End file.
